Mystic Hearts! Pretty Cure!
Mystic Hearts! Pretty Cure! is the first fanmade Pretty Cure series, created by PreHearts and the first entry to her Mystic Hearts! Pretty Cure! series. The main themes of this series are, magic, fantasy, and neon. The series will have 48 episodes and will air it's first episode on November 3rd, 2018. It has an English dub known as Mystic Hearts Pretty Cure. The dub version will air one week after the first episode aires. Synopsis Kaiki Shinzo, an energetic second year middle school student, just loves to make others happy. She usually is able to! Until a failed attempt at making her mom cheer up after learning her family has to pay a ton of money for their house, or they will get evicted! Kaiki feels sad that she was unable to help her family stay happy during these times, but quickly feels better when she meets a small guardian fairy named Hato who falls from the sky. Suddenly, the mysterious CRUSH Corporation appears and uses the sad energy from Kaiki's mom to turn her into a scary monster to attack them! With Kaiki wanting to make sure everyone remains happy, the Cure Mirror appears and helps Kaiki transform into the mystical warrior, Cure Story! The Cure Mirror reflects a persons happiness and stores it inside the mirror. If enough sad energy is taken, the Fantastical Gate will fall, and the world with it! The story of Cure Story will start with a bang! Characters Pretty Cure Kaiki Shinzo / Cure Story (キュアストーリー Kyuasutōrī) / (Katie Samuels / Cure Story in the English dub) Kaiki is a second year middle school student at Misutikku Girls Public Junior High . She is a cheerful, lucky girl who loves making others happy. She dislikes sad emotions, spicy, and bitter foods. She loves mysteries and solving problems. She may have no friends but tries to make some everyday! Her alter ego is Cure Story, the mystical Pretty Cure! Minako Hoshino '''(星野美奈子 Minako Hoshino) / Cure Fantasy (キュアファンタジー Kyuafantajī) / (Michelle Hollins / Cure Fantasy in the English Dub) Minako is a second year middle school student at Misutikku Girls Public Junior High. She's in the same class as Kaiki and is known to be the quietest girl at school, only ever heard talking during presentations. When interacting with people, she is known to be very friendly and even sometimes loud. She dislikes bullies, secrets, and onions. She loves fantasy stories, space, and art. She secretly lives her life as the super idol '''Hoshi! Her alter ego is Cure Fantasy, the fantastic Pretty Cure! Shigure Mizu '''(時雨水 Shigure Mizu) / Cure Legendary (キュアレジェンダリ Kyuarejendari) / (Sarah Matthews / Cure Legendary in the English Dub) Shigure is a second year high school student council president at Midori Mizuno Girls Private High School. She's smart, friendly, and sometimes even cute! She has a passion for Roman and Greek legends. She is practicing to become an olympic swimmer when she leaves high school, and perfecting her swimming every day. Her alter ego is '''Cure Legendary, the magical Pretty Cure! Mascots Hato '(レジェンダリHāto) / (Heartie in the English Dub) Hato is a fairy from the 1st dimensional gate, Gate Mystical and carries the first two Cure Mirrors. She helps Kaiki and Minako transform into Pretty Cures and stores their happiness inside the two mirrors. Hato comes off as an annoying and rude, especially to Kaiki. She hasn't gathered the ability to transform into a human yet, even though she's done everything she could. '''Yuki '(勇気 Yūki) / '''Yuka Sakurano (桜野優香 Sakurano Yūka) / (YoYo / Yolanda in the English dub) Yuki is a fairy from the second dimensional gate, Gate Legendary and carries the third and final Cure Mirror. She helps Shigure transform into a Pretty Cure and stores her happiness inside the mirror. Yuki is a smart, quick-minded fairy, who easily can figure out battle plans for the girls. Yuki has the ability to transform into a human named Yuka Sakurano. As Yuka, she attends the same school as Shigure to make sure she isn't using her power for the wrong reasons. She also manages to become the student council vice president, just one position below Shigure! CRUSH Corp. Hakai '(破壊 Hakai) / (Hai in the English dub) Haikai is the first general from CRUSH Corp. Who tries to steal the three Cure Mirrors from the Pretty Cure, trying to break the girls' spirits as well. She has the ability to disguise herself as any human, animal, or object the Pretty Cure's come in contact with. She creates the series' first monster, Hansha, and will sometimes fight the cures on her own. She's a jealous girl, who loves watching other people fall into despair over what they couldn't get. '''Anzuru '(按ずる Anzuru) / (Anne in the English dub) Anzuru is the second general from CRUSH Corp. Who tries to steal the tree Cure Mirrors from the Pretty Cure, trying to get the girls on CRUSH's side as well. She may be small, but she fights very well, she can disguise as any human in Tokyo. She also creates the series' first monster, Hansha, but rarely does, as she wants to prove her strength and loyalty to CRUSH Corp. She's a fast girl, who loves to watch people fall into despair over losing a competition. 'Hansha '(反射 Hansha) / (Darze in the English dub) Hansha is the series' first monster that the villains use to attack the Pretty Cures. It is a model of the reflection of the feelings inside the victims, and a dark tall clone of the victim. The Hansha will sometimes try tactics to defeat the Pretty Cures, it will sometimes pretend to be purified when it's really not. They will also sometimes teleport away to act like they were purified, then come back to attack the cures. The Hansha are purified by individual cure purifying attacks. Supporting Characters 'Kitai Shinzo '(期待心臓 Kitai Shinzō) / (Katherine Samuels in the English dub) Kitai is Kaiki's mother, a sassy, caring, buisness woman who wants to do what she can for her family. She is very smart and quick-minded at the same time, due to the rush of work she has to do. She tries her best to make sure that her family won't be evicted, while trying to help her family have a nice life. 'Yuki-Sensei '(ユキ先生 Yuki Sensei) / (Mrs. May in the English dub) Yuki is the teacher of Kaiki and Minako, and a very nervous and shy teacher but very kind and energetic woman outside of her classroom. She can also be brave sometimes when she has to stand up to someone like a bully to help her students. She has a strong love for the Pretty Cures and finds that what they do for the world is amazing. She's also often confused for Yuki, Shigure's fairy! Items '''Cure Mirror The Cure Mirrors are the transformation items that help Kaiki, Minako, and Shigure transform into the Pretty Cures. To any normal civilian, they are just mirrors. The Pretty Cures transform by saying "Pretty Cure Gate, Reflect!" The mirrors are also traveling systems that can bring the Pretty Cures to any of the 4 gates. Wand Key The Wand Keys are special items, given to a Pretty Cure after she has proven herself as a worthy Pretty Cure. The Wand Keys are also special items that the Pretty Cures can use to attack monsters. The Pretty Cures use these keys to also revive one gate, if it has fallen. Locations Earth Kamakura ' The city where the story takes place, and where all three of the Pretty Cures live. It is very beautiful and has a nice, fantasy feeling to it. The houses are either shaped like cottages in the woods, and expensive houses are shaped like a modern version of roman temples. *'Reflection Park and Animal Preserve *'Misutikku Girls Public Junior High' *'Midori Mizuno Girls Private High School' *'Kamakura Local Health Care Center' *'CRUSH. Corp. Offices' Gates The gates are the worlds from which the fairies come from. There are four helping gates, and one gate that leads to the magical Fantastical Land. The gates are in different colors each ranging from, pink, yellow, green, and white. The worlds inside the gates are set to match a type of story genre background. *'Gate Mystical' *'Gate Legendary' *'Gate Magical' *'Gate Fantastical' Movies Pretty Cure Shining Stars '''is a crossover between '''Mystic Hearts! Pretty Cure!, HUGtto! Pretty Cure , and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode . It is when the Mystic Hearts! Pretty Cure! characters make their movie debut! The, Futari Wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart team will also make a small cameo. Category:Fan Series